Sleepless in New Mexico
by Lizzybug5
Summary: This is a loosely based on the movie Sleepless in Seattle. This is very Max/Liz, but some of the other characters are in it as well. ****Part 2**** Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

"Sleepless in New Mexico"  
  
Author's Note: Ok so I was watching Sleepless in Seattle last night, and this idea came to me. This fic is strictly AU. There are no aliens in this story and nothing on the show has happened or will happen in this fic (aside from Max/Liz getting together).  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. How many times do we have to say that? Anyway….they belong to 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims, and Melinda Metz. The idea for the story comes from the movie Sleepless in Seattle starring Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan.  
  
Feedback: Definitely. Please express your thoughts on this story.  
  
Roswell New Mexico  
  
Max Evans was sitting at the kitchen table stirring a cup of coffee. He was having another sleepless night. It had been two months since his beloved wife, Tess, passed away, but it still felt like it had happened yesterday. Unknown to them, cancer had been eating away at her. The doctors discovered it four weeks before she died. It had been so painful to see her waste away. By the end you could hardly tell she had been the fun vibrant Tess he had married.  
  
It felt like he was going through the motions but felt nothing about every move he made. If it wasn't for his eight-year-old son, Zan, he didn't know what he would do. Zan was the joy of his life. He was Max's whole reason for living. He had to keep getting up everyday so he could earn the money to support Zan. He had to keep smiling and say everything was going to be all right, not because he believed it himself but because he felt like Zan believed it. Max glanced at the clock. It was 3:30 in the morning, which translated into the fact that he needed to be at work in three and half hours. Today he was going to have to see what Isabel thought of the latest additions his staff had made to her home.  
  
Washington D.C.  
  
Liz Parker soon to be Liz Valenti sat at her kitchen table writing. Writing was something she always did when her mind was filled with puzzling thoughts or when she felt unsure or sad. She and Kyle had gotten engaged a week ago today, and while he was very happy, she felt little. Its not that she didn't care about Kyle, because she did. He meant a lot to her. She just wasn't sure she loved him. In all of the movies it was very obvious when you were in love. Fireworks went off. You smiled. You spent every moment with that someone giggling and sharing sweet kisses. If that was how it was in real life then that meant that she and Kyle just weren't in love. Liz glanced at the clock on the microwave. It was 3:30 in the morning. She need to get some sleep, but somehow she knew that wouldn't happen tonight. Instead she decided try and relax while watching a movie. That way even if she didn't actually fall asleep, she still would be rested. Going over to her drawer that held all of her movies, she selected one that she never got tired of watching. She and Maria watched this movie all the time hoping that someday their love life would be like this. Sighing Liz popped the movie into the vcr and took a seat on the coach anticipating the moment when You've Got Mail would begin.  
  
So did you like it? Do you want me to continue? Please R/R! 


	2. Sleepless in New Mexico part 2

"Sleepless in New Mexico" part 2  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Disclaimer: This is loosely based on the movie Sleepless in Seattle starring Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan. I do not own the movie or the characters. All of them belong to whoever they belong to and I do not take any credit.when it comes to them.  
  
Author's note: Hope you enjoy it( R/R please. The more I get the faster the update.  
  
Roswell, NM  
  
Max Evans handed Zan a brown lunch sack and his back pack before scooting him out the door. Zan was running behind and if he didn't hurry he would miss the bus. "Bye Zan! I love you, and I'll see you this afternoon." He kissed his son on the cheek and watched him through the window as he happily made his way down the street and to the bus stop. He then proceeded to drink another cup of coffee and grab his briefcase before heading out the door. "Isabel, I assure you the granite counter top will be just fine," Max told the irritated young woman. "Ya but granite is so out. I don't want an old fashioned home. I mean how will I ever be able to have parties here if my house is outdated?" Dejected and upset she dramatically took a seat on the maroon chair in Max's office. "Ms. Kingston, you're home will be fine with a granite top," he tried to tell her once again. "I want marble," she said stubbornly. Isabel stood up and pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Max. "I want marble, and I want installed immediately." Max sighed. "Ms. Kingston, that isn't going to work. Marble will become stained easily and the house won't sell if you ever decide to get rid of it. I am sorry, but I refuse to put marble in your home." "I guess I'll just have to find someone who will, won't I?" She glared at him and pranced out of his office not giving him another look. Stopping at the front desk long enough to ask for her files, she quickly left the office.  
  
Washington D.C  
  
Liz Parker walked into her office which was on the 9th floor of a tall skyscraper. She cussed as her phone began to ring. Placing her briefcase on her desk, she answered the phone. "Liz Parker of the Washington Post." She smiled and relaxed once she realized it was Kyle calling. "Of course I'd love to meet for lunch." Her office door flew open and Maria Deluca walked in. "Oh my god, girl. You can not believe it!" She exclaimed not bothering to notice that Liz was on the phone. "Hold on Kyle," Liz told her fiancée. Putting her hand over the mouthpiece, she glared at Maria. "Shhhh!" she scolded her laughing as she gave Kyle all of her attention again. "Ok 12 o' clock," she told him before hanging up. "What is it Maria?" Maria laughed. "I have bought you and me two plane tickets." Liz frowned. "Maria you know I can't go anywhere. The wedding is coming up, and I have to work.." "Girlie.don't we deserve some fun time before you're all tied down and pregnant with kiddies?" Liz gasped in horror. "Kidding.but still sweetie, you need some time away from it all." Liz's curiosity got the best of her. "Where are the tickets too?" Maria grinned. "Don't kill me. My wacky mom wants me to visit her, and you need a break so we're going to Roswell, New Mexico." 


End file.
